


The Sin Eater-What Should Have Happened

by puddintan3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Car Accidents, Crying, Explosions, F/M, Fire, Makeup Sex, Minor Character Death, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddintan3/pseuds/puddintan3
Summary: Arrow 5x14 AU to hopefully make it feel better.





	

You could almost see the groove worn into the floor of Oliver's office. Susan was not a happy camper. Oliver hesitated before he approached her, but _not too close_.

"Fuck it Oliver!? What did you do to me?" she kept her angry voice just below a scream. Her eyes could have burned a hole through him and the wall behind him.

_So, you got busted? Whatever could it have been for?_

Oliver had to strain to suppress his glee that after she flat out asked him if he was, in fact, The Green Arrow, karma had had bit her on her sneaky ass. He had thought that maybe he could keep moving forward with her, especially having finally had sex with her, but the whole time, Thea's words echoed in his head, " _She can literally ruin your career_ ".

"Do? What happened?" he asked her innocently.

"I GOT FIRED!" she said with gritted teeth. "Some 'anonymous tip' got to my bosses and when they looked over my laptop, there were things on it implicating me for plagiarism going back the last couple of years. I don't suppose that _you_ know anything about it?"

"Absolutely not!" _OMG, Felicity? Did she hack her laptop and plant evidence?_

"Do you realize that if this gets around, I won't be able to get any other job as a reporter!? I am completely screwed!" she got in his face, scowling as she looked for signs of guilt.

_Not like you've been trying to screw me from the beginning. I suspected you were a little too eager. Thea and Quentin tried to warn me. What have you been up to?_

"Look, like I said, I don't know anything. I'm sorry that happened to you. Are you okay?"

"Well, I find it _so convenient_ that this happened right after I asked you if you were The Green Arrow. You must have known I was writing a report on him. After I saw your Bratva tattoo and compared it to a picture I have, I knew it was you! Now I can't use a single word of it! Unless the next thing that comes out of your mouth isn't going to be another lie, just...just...keep your lying mouth shut!"

Without another word, she stormed out of his office.

_Dammit. Shit storms are bad enough, but when estrogen gets in the mix ‑ this is going to be ug-ly._

 

**********

 

As soon as the elevator doors opened in the bunker, Oliver made a bee-line to Felicity sitting at her console. He leaned over, standing right in her personal space and staring down on her.

"Did you hack Susan Williams' computer?"

She turns her chair toward him and rises, almost touching him as she says, "Okay, back up. Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't ‑" She touches his upper chest with an accusatory finger briefly, then pulls her hand back. She looks up at his face.

The atmosphere of the entire bunker is a mixture of jealous tension and disappointment volatile enough to explode with the tiniest spark.

"Did you hack Susan Williams' computer?" he repeated.

She pauses a beat, then as she motions at him with her finger again, slowly nods and says, "Yes."

_Yes!? What could have made you do that?_

"What were you thinking?"he asked.

"I was thinking that _you_ were one news story away from being outed. Thea asked me to put a "few things" on Susan's computer."

_Thea? It figures. She has been against Susan this whole time._

"So, you helped my sister create a lie to get my girlfriend fired?" He studied her face intensely. "Her whole future may be wrecked beyond repair. Why did you?"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. She whispered under her breath, "She shouldn't be your girlfriend."

"Wait. What did you just say?"

"Dammit, Oliver. You and your thick skull." She squeaked out as she started to tremble and cry. "I...I...came to try and tell you ‑" her voice trailing off. She removed her glasses and covered her eyes with her hand as she turned away from his puzzled face.

"Tell...me? Come and tell me what?"

"T - t - to tell you that I wanted us to try again. But, as I came in the door and heard Chance tell you that you should move on like I thought I had, I just...just...couldn't make the words come out before you ‑ ". She gasped as she broke down, sobbing as her chest heaved. She crossed her arms across herself.

Oliver gently took her glasses from her and set them on the console. He gently placed his hands on her upper arms and rubbed to soothe her. She turned her torso just enough to look back at him over her shoulder with a surprised expression. Their eyes locked to each other's in a way that hadn't happened since forever ago.

She turned back all the way to face him once more, reaching up to touch his cheeks with both hands. Once she calmed enough to regain her composure, she said, "Okay. This time, you just listen to me. Nod if you understand."

Oliver was stunned. He nodded as he placed his hands on her just under her arms. She leaned toward him and put her head on his chest. He started gently stroking her head.

"I knew that I was just trying to cover up the pain of losing you. I said I wasn't sure if Billy and I were real. You told me to try and be sure because you were letting go to see for yourself. I shouldn't have been surprised considering how long it had been, but I was so overcome with mixed feelings that I just stood there and listened."

"Mmmhmmm." She felt the deep vibrations in his chest.

"I really did honestly try to stop loving you and wanting you, but no matter what I tried, you were still locked inside my heart and no one else could get in." She drew a deep breath, and then began crying harder than before, her whole body shaking as tears poured from her eyes.

"Shhhh. Shhhhh. It's okay. I've got you. I've got you." He pulled her against him and steadied her as she let it all out. Finally, as she stopped heaving and gasping for breath, she turned her reddened eyes up to his

She struggled to talk for what seemed like forever until he nodded again.

"Billy...I...I...tried to stop him from going that night, but...but...I didn't try very hard. Not like I would with you. It's not that I didn't care at all, but I must not have cared enough because I let him leave. Deep down, I knew that night at the party that I wasn't really into him. I saw you there with her. I couldn't think clearly right then, and suddenly duty called and I pushed it all back in my mind. But, to be honest, if he hadn't died, we would have broken up pretty soon. I couldn't feel for him the way he felt for me. It wasn't fair to him." She buried her face in his chest and wept softly.

He rubbed her shoulder to ease the hurt. He spoke softly and apologetically to her, "I'm so, so, sorry about what happened. If I could have just one wish, it would be that I wouldn't...even couldn't hurt you that way."

Felicity calmed again, and hugged him tightly. When she looked up at him, he gently wiped away her tears and smiled a little. "Oliver, we had it...we... _had_... _it_. A love like no other. Why, why...why couldn't we keep it? Why couldn't I see that just a tiny bit of forgiveness and a little more patience was all we needed?"

"You didn't know that it was that simple. I didn't. We both didn't know how to fix us. I do know like you said that there is no room in my heart for anyone else. Maybe we should think about that, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but you have her. And I did something unforgiveable to you both. I have been so bent on revenge that I've lost my way."

"No, I think that she and I...I mean, how could the two of us be together when she was going to endanger not only me, but everyone in our team? She used me. How could I ever trust her again? How can she trust me when her future is uncertain because of me? I can't believe there is anything there worth saving."

"But what I did ‑"

"Stop right there! You might have had the wrong motive in the beginning, but in the end, you did the right thing for all of us. I see now that Thea was just channeling our mother ‑ Moira Queen ‑ who would do anything necessary to protect her family. You and Thea sometimes act like you're sisters. Do you know what that tells me?"

A little smile came on her face as she crinkled her forehead, "What does it say to you?"

"That like it or not, you are family too." He touched the tip of her nose with the tip of his finger. "But, we have to fix something."

"Us?"

"Yes. Us."

He bent down close, and she raised herself up on her toes until their lips met in the kiss their very souls had been longing for.

When they leaned away, she smiled and said, "Hi. My name is Felicity Megan Smoak, single young female and hacker goddess."

"Pleased to meet you. Oliver Jonas Queen, single old man with a thick skull and possibly soon-to-be ex-mayor. In fact, I have over the years become an expert on being "ex" something. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"On one condition, Sir Ex."

"What would that be, Ms Goddess?"

"You have to make breakfast in the morning, if I allow you to get out of our bed."

"But, I don't have anything to sleep in?"

"It's okay, I've seen your birthday suit and I like it just fine!" She gave him a sexy wink.

"Okay, it's a deal if you'll do something for me."

"Name it."

"Go fix your makeup and hair for me. I can't take you out looking like that. You know how the paparazzi are always tailing me. What would people think?"

Felicity laughed as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow. Kept your wrist straight, didn't you?"

She laughed all the way to the bathroom.

 

**********

 

Felicity could not stop laughing at Oliver.

"Was...was...THAT TIME...good...good enough to meet...your...your...approval, Ms. Goddess?" He struggled to talk as he laughed and cried at the same time.

She took a minute to catch herself. "Uhmmm, good technique overall, maybe a little more effort in the middle, but you definitely 'pulled out on top', Sir Ex!" She collapsed in a heap on the bed laughing uncontrollably.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He said as he put on his boxers and a robe and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

 

**********

 

Oliver's phone rang late that afternoon after his office closed. "Oliver Queen. What? When? Where? Okay, I'll meet you at the scene. Wait, what was that noise? Exploded? Really? Oh my goodness! Yes, I'll meet you out front, I'm leaving now."

Felicity had been sitting on his lap making out with him. "That didn't sound good. What was that?"

"Button your blouse and grab your coat. I'll explain as we walk."

Felicity quickly straightened her hair in the mirror, put on her glasses, and pulled her coat on as they headed out the door.

"Susan Williams was in a multi-vehicle wreck a short time ago involving a gasoline truck. It flipped on its side and fuel started gushing out from the truck under her car..."

A marked patrol unit with its lights and siren on screeched to a halt as they got to the bottom of the steps. They hustled into the back seat and took off.

"Where was I? Oh! Just as the fire truck got there, the gas caught fire, completely enveloping her car and others in a ball of flames. They hadn't been able to open the jammed doors on her car and had to back away because of the flames. The last they could see she was slumped over unconscious."

Felicity muted her scream with her hand as she understood. She quickly looked at Oliver. He had his face covered with both hands.

"Anyway, the explosion I heard over the phone was probably the gas tank in her car. Felicity, she's...gone."

Felicity grabbed him in her arms tight as she tried to comfort him as they sped toward the disaster scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment.


End file.
